


You can't smile?

by Ashsurix_Sachiki



Category: Daiku Shiyo
Genre: Car Accident, M/M, happiness, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashsurix_Sachiki/pseuds/Ashsurix_Sachiki
Summary: He wasn't expectingNor was the other boy was.It wasn't forced, it wasn't scripted.It was true.
Relationships: Jinx/Karou





	You can't smile?

Karou Ichi.

Quite the polite teenage boy yet cold to his neighbors.  
He always seemed as if he didn't obtain emotions.  
He didn't smile  
He didn't frown  
He didn't laugh  
He didn't cry  
He just had a permanent blank yet serious face.  
It often scared other human beings, they usually said statements like "Why doesn't he react?" or "Everyone else is laughing, why not him?" or "He's strange. I don't want to be friends with him." however, this didn't matter to him, he was different, they were different, he saw the world as he did, and they saw the world he didn't.

However, Karou was the class representative, so these words were barely mentioned when he was around. He would hear the words when he eavesdropped on other human's words.  
Ah, it goes without saying, these humans were obviously his classmates...well majority of them.

Enough about him, Karou should probably dive in the circumstances that were happening right now

.  
.  
.

Karou took notice of how the fog puffed out when he exhaled, childish thing he realized but he was only aware of it so, he supposed it didn't matter. 

It was the very start of the bitter winter, but it seemed winter was planning to get colder this year, Karou didn't mind, winter wasn't too bad for him, any season wasn't too bad for him. Karou headed his way to his highschool, he looked at the time on his phone; 8:39, it seemed had enough time to get there early. Karou glanced at few of the other students around his area, he recognized most but others he had no idea of, Karou supposed he should do better in his assigned duty.

Karou crossed the road and walked through, a lot of thoughts pushed into mind, ah, he had a project due today, well his father helped him with it so he won't worry about that. He got high marks either way, so it didn't matter much today. But the most thing that bothered him was the student council meeting he had to attend today, it was mainly about the Christmas activities they were going to host at the school...what could Karou even come up with? He hasn't felt the actual love of Christmas, sure his father and him would gather but he didn't actually feel the love. He truly did wonder what was stopping him to not feel that love, but that wasn't the problem, he had to think of things for the Christmas activities or el—

𝙃𝙊𝙉𝙆!!𝙃𝙊𝙉𝙆!!

As Karou turned to his right, he found himself face to face to a semi-truck, quite a special semi-truck in all surprise!  
Because it was a semi-truck that settled his fate.

How unfortunate.  
Karou felt himself breaking and snapping, blood covered his vision but maybe it was better that way, unless it could cover the unbearable pain he was being tested on, oh how it felt terribly painful, but he couldn't stop it, how could he stop it?

It was his time to end his life.

Karou didn't know what to feel that he was going to die. Should he feel sad...Or happy...Or regret...or.....what?  
What was the correct emotion to feel right now?  
He wasn't sure but a separate thought came into mind.

Father

Father!!  
Father was going to be so lonely!! He was his only son, what would father do without him!? They wouldn't be able to spend Christmas this year—Father was going to live with no one in his family he—

Then all he could think was black as everything shut down in him.

He was dead for sure.

How unfortunate, if only Karou had been paying attention to his surroundings.  
How unfortunate.  
How—

**Author's Note:**

> This is very start of "Why Can't You Smile"  
> You would think the story would be over since the main character has died.  
> Nishshi!
> 
> Anyway  
> Sorry this chapter was pretty short, don't worry the next will be pretty long!


End file.
